caligulafandomcom-20200214-history
Naruko Morita
|romaji = Morita Naruko |alias = |status = Alive |gender = Female |age = 17 |birthday = May 28th |height = 152cm |weapon = Bit (ビット) |wtype = Unknown |flower = Amaryllis (アマリリス) Snapdragon ( ) |disorder = |relatives = Unnamed father |class = 2-1 |affiliation = Go-Home Club |occupation = High School Student |game = The Caligula Effect |anime = Caligula |voice = Ari Ozawa }} Naruko Morita is a second-year student at Kishimai High School who has been trapped in Mobius for a year. After she discovers vital information about the truth of Mobius, she joins the Go-Home Club. Appearance Naruko is the shortest of the Club, with black hair arranged in medium-length pigtails and brown eyes. She also wears red semi-rimless glasses and silver headphones with a red flower icon on their top. Out of all the Go-Home Club members, she wears the most modified school outfit; she only keeps the jacket and emblem. She wears a white hoodie with a black cat face on the right, a red and white plaid skirt, blue stockings with another red flower design above the ankles, and white platform shoes with black laces and soles/heels. She also wears a black backpack. On her hoodie, there are numerous buttons; three below the cat icon and two on the pouches. Below the cat is a purple button with a white 3 on it, a lime green button with similar flowers as her Catharsis Effect, and a darker green badge with an unknown icon. On her hoodie pocket is a cream badge with a blue border and an orange star, and a black button with a series of colored dots. Her Catharsis Effect weapons take the form of two rounded white drones with black knife blades. There is a black flower symbol printed on their tops. Depending on the attack used, these drones fire variously-colored beams from the blade area. Her Catharsis Effect item takes the form of a large white box, half-hidden by her backpack, and a port just below her neck surrounded by a metal ring. The same black flower symbol, surrounded by a black circle, is printed onto its center, and its bottom half is hidden by her backpack as well. The Catharsis Effect also shreds the back of her jacket, hoodie, and her backpack as well. Personality History Pre-Mobius Before being led to Mobius, Naruko was a high-schooler of the same age she appears as within it. Her father was a journalist, someone she admired greatly and wanted to achieve the heights of. Unfortunately, her life became significantly worse when a classmate of hers decried one of her father's (supposedly nationalism-critical) articles as "unpatriotic" and "anti-Japanese", leading the others to follow suit and subject her to constant bullying. She found refuge in online chatrooms and grew close to one person she'd come across in particular, confiding her anger in them. This person, however, was in actuality one of her classmates, and on attending one morning she found they had told the others of everything she'd said, the class mocking her for her actions. This caused Naruko to finally lose faith in any real form of communication at all: She developed an outlook of cynical wariness, refusing to trust absolutely anyone, and devoted her time to trolling comment sections and social media, channeling her anger through hurting other people. One night, she found herself listening to a track of u's while surfing, and woke up in the Mobius simulation. Within Mobius Naruko is first seen in the game's opening scene of the Protagonist running from the school auditorium, shocked but interested in his actions. She later decides to accompany the Go-Home Club on learning of their identity. This initially works outside of their favor: Naruko uploads images of them on her Pitter account, tipping off their identity to the musicians. Gallery Naruko DLC Concept.jpg|DLC concept art Trivia * In the original Caligula Effect, each drone could be controlled separately; however, in Overdose, the player cannot control them separately and their attacks are linked to Naruko's. Category:Characters Category:Morita Naruko